fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Inari/Future (Alternate Timeline)
---- |name=Shin Inari |kanji=稲荷信 |romaji=''Shin Inari'' |alias= Mr. Miracle (神業殿, kamiwaza-tono) Phantom Knight (幻影騎士, Genei Kishi) The Man Who Never Misses (人誰努抜かり, Hito ta Yume Nukari) |birthdate=August 19th |birthplace=Troms |gender=Male |age=33 |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |sexuality=Bisexual |hair color=Black |eye color=Onyx (Contacts & Prostheses Eye) |vision=150/10 (Mechanical Left Eye) 20/8 (Right Eye) |skin tone=Fair |height=182 cm (5'11 & 21/32 inches) |weight=200 lbs (90.7 kgs; including prosthetic arm) |mental health= Suffers from CGD, BPD & PTSD |physical health= Superhuman |health= Decent |guild mark color= Green (Fading) |guild mark location= Back Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= Prosthetic arm and cybernetic left eye |affiliation= Resistance |previous affiliation= Koma Inu Inari Family |partners= Shisōya Higure |previous partners=Luna Tsuki † Samarra Inari (Temporary) † Nova (Unknown Status) |occupation= First Sergeant of H.R.A (Human Resistance Army) |previous occupation= Mage |education= M.Eng (summa cum laude) B.B.A |base of operations=Rifthold |marital status= Widower |spouse= Unnamed Woman † |allies= Several |enemies= Vampire Army Zombies Demon |relatives= |magic= Lightning Magic Magnetism Enchantment Metal-Make Psionic Disruption Photokinesis |signature skills= Magnetism Enchantment |weaponry and armor= Plasma Blade and many more. }} Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure; lit. "True Twilight") better known as Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty") is the of H.R.A or Human Resistance Army (仁反対軍, Jin Hantaigun), who is from the year X811; roughly 123 months in an alternate future timeline, where he along with the rest of the human survivors fight off the army of Demons and zombie hoards as well as the Exiles; a group of chaotic, cannibalistic individuals. He along with his biological sister, Shisōya Higure after fighting for over ten years, decide to travel back in time in order to prevent their future from ever happening again. Over the years, Shin's marksmanship skills have grown to such levels that he has become the best human marksman and has gained the moniker of The Man Who Never Misses (人誰努抜かり, Hito ta Yume Nukari). This version of Shin is much more organized, calm, grim, calculating and lethal; often resorting to killing his victims or torturing them without suffering from any emotional side effects. He is also known as the Phantom Knight (幻影騎士, Genei Kishi) because of his stealth and tracking skills and is currently one of the best fighters; if not the best fighter in the army. If he and his sister were to succeed in their quest, it is likely that this version of Shin will cease to exist. It has also been observed that, this version of Shin Inari calls himself "Shin Higure" out of grief and shame; holding himself responsible for the death of his adoptive family, and thinking himself unworthy of their name. It would seem that, Shin no longer has his charismatic, gentleman like and polite personality that previously earned him the title of the "Noble Brother". Appearance Personality Shin Inari is a former billionaire, with access to high-level gadgetry and technology who has matured and hardened over the years. Becoming a battle hardened survivor who has experienced loss, perhaps more than anyone, Shin has a dark yet mysterious aura against him. In fact, his brooding nature is rather charming. Due to loosing both of his parents at an young age, Shin is naturally scarred but found a way to deal with it and created a facade of a happy, young and well behaved gentleman to hide his pain. Shin's relationship with his adoptive family became bitter when he finally accepted his hunter biology and became a cocky, egoistic and indifferent individual; though, it was eventually repaired through sheer efforts. Shin's personality truly began changing with the discovery of his sister and then the rape and disembowelment of his one true love, Ekaterina Vãduvã; in front of his own eyes, something he blames himself for. This caused him to loose all sense of morality and hunt down the responsible individuals; leading to his confrontation with Dracula, which came at the price of his left arm. Shin tried to go back to his normal life but to no avail, as he found himself unable to control his bloodlust and went on a killing spree, killing every single Vampire in Onibus. After the incident, Shin isolated himself from society and became a loner and a fisherman; giving up on his wealth and company in the process and started travelling around the world. He finally ended up travelling and settling to Alakitasia; where he began training under a certain assassin, who he later fell in love with and married. However, upon his return to Ishgar with his newly wedded wife, he found everything in chaos, as Ishgar was attacked by the Demon Army and his family had fallen. Amidst the chaos, one of the Demon's ended up missing his target and mortally wounded his wife; who was then three months pregnant, causing Shin to loose both his wife and unborn child; driving him nearly insane. Naturally, Shin suffers from CGD and PTSD... TBA~ Eventually to cope with his loss he gained a BPD and perhaps, an antisocial disorder that keeps him "safe". History Magic and Abilities Implants & Prosthetic Bionic Arm (バイオニックアーム, Bionikku Āmu): Shin after losing his left arm to Dracula; originally named Kaine Dragwlya, he replaced his lost limb with a mechanical one that was covered in synthetic tissue and had various sensory features. This prostheses originally had synthetic skin around it, concealing it and giving it a "human touch". And although, it has no nerve endings in it, the synthetic skin would allow him "feel" basic sensations with it. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation; Shin could mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the arm's motors feel when the fingers grasp an object. Much like a normal human arms, it would obey neural impulses; through an impulse to signal converter, that instantaneously translates an impulse to a signal, allowing the hand to move and react accordingly and at superhuman speeds. Other than granting him the use of an arm, this arm also grants him several other abilities and allows him to perform tasks that would be normally impossible to achieve. Since, all of the three alloys used it's creation are highly diamagnetic, the arm cannot be magnetized or affected by his own magnetic magic. Additionally it gives him a number of abilities, such as— *'Superhuman Strength': Shin's prosthetic arm grants him strength that is much greater than the strength possessed by any of his other limbs; as seen, he can physically overpower and crush the hand of a 1,000 year old Vampire in just a mere handshake. While the full capability of this super strength remains unexplored, Shin was able to rip out a Fext's heart out from it's chest before it could notice and even kill a demon by hitting a demon twice in it's skull; it should be noted that Fext's have enough durability to easily take an armor piercing bullet from a riffle with a little to no damage. He was also able to visibly dent an armor worn by a Demon that Shisōya's plasma whip was unable to tear through; though, her whip was running low on power it is regardless a notable feat. He is also seen knocking out a human mage soldier with a simple tap on the back of his head as well as ripping out a titanium door that was reinforced with some sort of chromium alloy with absolute ease and later on used it as a weapon. Due to being powered by a dual hydrogen-fuel cell, it can perform with peak efficiency for over a 100 years. *'Demagnetization': By scrambling the domains of a magnetized object when it moves near an alternating magnetic field produced by his arm, he can cause these domains to cancel out each other and become demagnetized. *'Melting/Heating Touch': The arm has three heating coils at the base of the palm, which produces enough heat to melt iron; which has a melting point of 2800.4 °F. *'Gauntlet Plasma Blade': The arm houses an internal tokamak like device that is lined by adamantine and lead; to prevent it from interacting with rest of the arm or hampering it's functions. This torus plasma is then used to generate a retractable gauntlet blade that has the same properties as any other plasma blade and has a thermal container near it; allowing Shin to use it without causing himself any level of discomfort. The blade uses krypton as the gas that has been converted to plasma to give off a particular unstable, white lightning like appearance that produces a very prominent "buzzing" sound; the sound of electricity, and the blade is about 10 inches long. Even when running low on power, it can generate heat 4000°C for at least 5 hours. The frequency and temperature of this plasma blade enables Shin to almost cut and melt through any physical matter. *'Grappling Hook/Zip Line': The forearm features a gas operated grappling hook launcher. The grappling line is a length of monofilament wire attached to a spool, and concealed within a special compartment on his arm; the line has a prominent hook on the end which used to temporarily secure one end of a rope. It is used primarily for scaling the sides of buildings and ensnaring targets. Although not the most glamorous item in Shin's arsenal, it is doubtless one of his more useful tools, and comes in handy when he is swinging from one roof top to another without giving away his presence. The line itself, can hold weights up to 500 lbs; allowing Shin to carry at least one person with him. *'Antivibration': Being made of an diridium-promethium-copper alloy that has been plated with nickel, it naturally exudes a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out frequency of other metals, thereby destroying them. The vibrational counter frequency emitted by the metallic arm can be actually adjusted with the help of a dial; allowing it to destroy and shatter other metallic objects and weapons via resonance. *'Electrical Discharge': Strong electrical currents can be discharged from the rest of the arm; that can stun or electrocute a foe, depending on the amount of current in Amperes that Shin is delivering via tactile contact. *'Storage': The arm has two storage compartments, near it's forearm; on both of the sides, which alloy Shin to store his smoke grenades, a sonic emitter and extra ammunition. Cybernetic Eye (人工頭脳の目, Jinkōzunō no Me): After being stabbed in his right eye during his encounter with a certain Demon, Shin replaced it with a cybernetic eye that allow him to perceive a head-up display containing information about the world around him, allowing him to perceive data without requiring Shin to look away from his viewpoints. It is said to be an example of pinnacle of technology as it combines technology and magic. This new eye can perform complex visual scans on their environment or creatures around him and determine their intimate properties by observing them. It also grants him an excellent vision that's 150/10; meaning that he can see an object or a person at the distance of 150 feet with the same clarity as a normal human would see at the distance of 10 feet. He is also able to perceive ultraviolet radiation, allowing him to see colors other can't, see well underwater, in the fog and in the rain, see fingerprints left on objects, as well as other traces such as saliva and blood. Shin can also analyze DNA sample, chemical compounds/drugs and even record what he is seeing for several hours, continuously. Finally, the eye also has a special feature known as Hypnos that allows him to emit magical waves that when projected directly into the minds of his victim, can make them vulnerable to suggestions and reduces their peripheral awareness; hypnotizing them in the process. Physical and Mental Capabilities Master Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Bōjutsu Expert:' *'Knife Fighting/Expert Knife Fighter': Indomitable Willpower: Genius Level Intellect: *'Polymath': *'Expert Gunsmith': *'Tactical Scrutiny': *'Enhanced Concentration Capacity & Eidetic Memory': *'Deception': *'Skilled Painter': Superb Marksman: *'Expert Archer': *'Knife-throwing': Master Acrobat: Supernatural Hunter Physiology (超常的猟師生理, Chōjōteki Ryōshi Seiri): *'Honed Senses': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Equilibrium & Dexterity': *'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Agility': **'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Residual Healing Factor': *'Low-level Hunter's Instincts': *'Blood-lust Control': Stealth: Magic Equipment Phantasm Mask (幻夢仮面, Genmu Kamen): A standard mask made of carbon-nanotubes and reinforced by fiberglass and a layer of ethernano; which provides him great protection against strikes that are aimed for his face or forehead or temple. The mask itself is capable of stopping bullets from a handgun at point blank range and can also stop small knives and projectiles as well as muffs Shin's voice and conceals his identity; giving him the name of the "Phantom Knight". The mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Shin to see out, but no one can see in. The lenses also protect his eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun. It can even take three direct blows from a 600 year old Vampire; who has sufficient strength to lift and handle 10 tons, and only receive minor damage. Shin also mentions that the mask has a very high melting point, thus preventing his enemies from melting it off. Black Reaper Armor (黒の死神鎧, Kuro no Shinigami Yoroi): *'SM-10' (黒い戦闘ナイフ, Schwarz-Kampfmesser 10; lit. "Black Combat Knife Model-10"): *'Throwing Knives': *'Gauntlets': **'G.W.A.D' ('''G'lobal. W'ebfare. '''A'ccess. 'D'evice): G.W.A.D was the last and final project of Shin's company, Horizon Informatics; right before the war. As such, is limited to both him and Shisōya; the latter uses a prototype version. His G.W.A.D is integrated in his right gauntlet. It allows the wearer to have affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on the planet. It is heat-resistant, virtually waterproof and comes with GPS tracking. The encryption of his G.W.A.D is virtually uncrackable and untraceable. *'Kit Belt (キットサンチュール, Kitto Sanchūru): Kit Belt is a belt made from an unknown para-aramid and nylon that is used by Shin to carry equipment easily, in a readily-accessible manner, while leaving the hands free to interact. The belt is black and almost indistinguishable with the rest of his suits with hardened aramid pouches (10 pouches) that carry the following— **'Bottle of BTX': Shin's pouch contains a small bottle of BTX; a neurotoxic protein that, causes Botulism which in turn produces effects like weakness, trouble seeing, feeling tired, and trouble speaking. **'Anti-toxin': Another pouch contains a a horse-derived antitoxin, which blocks the action of the toxin circulating in the blood; used for curing Botulism. **'FlexiCuffs': Flexi-cuffs are a form of hand restraint, that physically restraint an individual but are "flexible" and lighter; being made of a stronger version of zip ties that have been further enhanced by the addition of ethernano, making them harder to break through. FlexiCuffs are issued to almost all soldiers in the Human Resistance Army. **'Cetylpyridinium chloride': A small bottle of cetylpyridinium chloride that can be used to reduce the possibility of infection, sepsis or putrefaction and treat wounds. **'Retractable Tweezers': A retractable tweezer that can be used to pick up objects or extract splinters from one's body. **'Portable Rebreather': A compact, rebreather device, that is specially used for underwater missions. It absorbs the carbon dioxide of Shin exhaled breath to permit the rebreathing (recycling) of the substantially unused oxygen content of each breath. Oxygen is added to replenish the amount metabolised by Shin. **'Skeleton key': This unique Skeleton key, as it's name suggests, can open numerous locks; if not all locks existing in the year X810; useful for breaking in and sneaking up on enemies. **'3X Tear Gas Pellets': Three tiny pellets that contains a highly compressed chemical agent that causes nausea, severe eye, respiratory and skin irritation. These tiny pellets explode on being thrown after hitting a certain surface with enough force, to release the tear gas. **'Hypodemic Needle': The ninth pouch contains a fresh, hypodemic needle; a hollow needle with a syringe, that can be used to extract blood or inject one with a toxin or an antidote. Desert Assassin Wear (Unnamed): Unnamed Black Dagger: Plasma Blade 2.0 (プラズマ剣・版二, Purazuma-ken: Han Ni): Anti-Demon Shotgun (魔殺生散弾銃, Masesshō Sandanjuu): Trivia * Shin is biologically 33 years old but retains the appearance of a man in his mid twenties; this is possibly the effect of his residual healing factor. * Shin's prostheses originally had synthetic skin around it, concealing it and giving it a "human touch". And although, it has no nerve endings in it, the synthetic skin would alloy him "feel" basic sensations with it. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation; Shin could mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the arm's motors feel when the fingers grasp an object. **With the gradual wear and tear of the synthetic skin, this is no longer possible. *This version of Shin is from one of the many "possible" futures. **Unlike other versions of Shin, this version, tends to manipulate and deceive people; on the contrary, it is extremely necessary for someone like him to survive. **Even though he manipulates people, his decisions are generally selfless and in the end, for the good of humanity. As Shisōya puts it, "he always sees the big picture". * It is likely that Shin ended up marrying Vaishali Powell in this timeline and she was the one who died but it remains unconfirmed. ---- Stats Notes : The score allotted for roleplaying statistics will not actually effect the outcome of a roleplay battle unless there is a deadlock between the roleplaying parties; in that case, and that case alone, these stats 'can' determine a hit or a miss. ---- Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Melee Combatant Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Weapon user Category:Future-Based Category:Neutral Good Category:Inari Family Category:Immune Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Martial Artist